


Love beyond death

by katnor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: What is in the locket Celegorm keeps on a chain around his neck and never takes off?





	

He wore no jewellery in the last years of his life, save one piece: a locket that hung on a mithril chain around his neck. He never took it off, but kept it tucked under his shirt, next to his heart. He never took it off, never showed its contents to anyone, but those closest to him noticed he sometimes clasped it in his hand as if it was the only thing keeping him anchored to reality. He never took it off, but it was taken off him after Dior ran him through and his body was left lying on a stone floor in Doriath. 

Maedhros carefully manipulated the clasp on the chain with his only hand and removed the chain and locket from his younger brother’s body. He gently closed his staring eyes and quietly mused on the almost-smile on the pale lips. He smoothed the silvery hair back from the bloodstained face, bent down and ghosted a light kiss on Celegorm’s forehead. 

The following days went by in a frenzy, and it wasn’t until almost a week later that he remembered the locket. Clasping it tightly in his hand, he hurried to Maglor’s tent, and rang the little bell that hung just outside the opening. His brother’s melodious voice called out: ”Enter!” He lifted the tent flap and ducked his head to step inside. Maglor looked up at him from where he was seated with a small harp on his lap, softly strumming it in a cascade of tones that were not quite a melody yet. 

”What is it Nelyo?” 

Maedhros held up the chain with the locket dangling from it, and Maglor paled, striking a note so sour even his tone-deaf brother noticed. ”I took this... when Tyelko... after I found his body. You know he always kept it on him. Do you know what it contains?” His younger brother shook his head. Maedhros quietly passed him the medallion. Maglor raised an eyebrow, then realised opening the lock on it would require two hands. 

He carefully pried it open, peered inside and then gave his older brother a puzzled look. He held out the jewellery and Maedhros stepped a little closer and looked down at the object lying in Maglor’s palm. His quiet gasp made the dark-haired brother throw him a concerned look: ”Is something the matter Nelyo?” 

The redhead sighed and took the locket from Maglor and cradled it carefully in his remaining hand. He gazed at the tuft of rough-looking, pale hair inside the medallion and shook his head. ”It has been... how long is it since Huan left him for the Doriath witch and broke his heart and drove him to despair and madness? Forty years?” At Maglor’s nod, he continued: ”Yet he kept a tuft of his fur all this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just lost my dog, and sort of started wondering how Celegorm felt about losing Huan, first to Lúthien, then to death.


End file.
